Strawberries and Grapes
by qwertyyo
Summary: Ichigo, a normal 18 year old boy, a senior in high school, hates his life, as well as the people around him. Can this change though, when he meets a petite ravenheaded cheerleader, who can turn his scowl into a smile? Ichiruki fic. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer note: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! I only own the plot. This is my first fanfic, flame if you may, I need the criticism, and most of all tell me how the story goes, if it sucks, jus say it, don't wna be writing something people don't wna read haah**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:Boy meets Girl.

6:43 AM, just two more minutes of peace. The teenage orange-haired boy glanced at his clock and laid back down on his bed. 6:44 AM, any minute now. Any minute, the life he labeled as "hell" would happen. Any minute now... 6:45.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING MY SON!"

As expected, everyday at 6:45 AM, Kurosaki Ichigo, age 17, would get up, dodge his father's loud proclaimed kick, and get up from bed to get ready for school. His father, Kurosaki Isshin, who just landed on his rear with a loud thud, got up and instantly looked at his son with the stupid grin he would always have.

"As expected from my son! You have dodged my kicks everyday for the past year now! I am so proud of you!"

Ichigo got out of bed and sighed. He began to head towards the door and get to the bathroom. He looked back at his father, with his usual scowl he had on his face.

"Save, your praise, old man. I only dodge them because you do those god damn kicks every damn day for the past 10 god damn years of my life."

Isshin looked at his son with a face of concern. An awkward silence had come in between the two, and was broken when Ichigo decided to leave the room. The orange haired boy just turned back around and grumpily headed towards the restroom. As the bathroom door opened and then closed, Isshin looked at where had son had stood.

"That boy, will never smile, the way he used to, will he Misako?"

The 38 year old father stood up from where he was sitting, and looked at the picture, Ichigo had of his mother on his mahogany desk.

"I only wish you were here to bring that smile of his back on that scowl he has for a face."

Isshin headed towards the door of his son's room and walked towards the stairway. He walked past the bathroom. He walked down the stairs, and entered the living room. Again another picture frame of his beloved wife had been placed on the piano. Isshin turned towards to the picture and stared at it although it was not the picture, but Kurosaki Misako herself.

"It's been 10 years now. You know we all miss you right? Especially your boy. I just hope that you can lend me that strength and affection you had , to help our son to grow up to be strong, successful, and most importantly, _Happy._

Karakura High, was just a normal high school located in the depths of Japan. Today was the start of a whole new school year. New classes, new friends, and a chance to meet that special someone. These were the thoughts of all the students of Karakura High as they cheerfully walked with their friends to their respective classes. All except one.

"ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo turned around to face the usual conflict he had to put up with.

"What do you want this time, Keigo"

The brown haired boy ran up with his hands wailing in the air towards his so called "best friend". Least it was more like a one-sided best friend relationship.

"Ichigo!!!! aren't you excited? Today is a the first day of school! The first day! We are all assigned new classes! We get to meet new people! New girls!! WAHOOO!!"

Ichigo looked at his friend and sighed.

"That's nice Keigo."

Keigo looked at him with a look of a madman.

"Your not excited! Why! Why! You of all the people. You got like a million girls over you, yet you don't care for them at all! If I were you I would...

Not letting Keigo finish his sentence, Ichigo turned around and faced his so called "best friend."

"Look Keigo, I am not in the mood to talk today. You mind?"

Keigo looked dumbfounded. Realizing that he was serious, Keigo just shrugged and walked off.

"See you in class then Ichigo! I'm in class 12-C, I know fate has us in the same class like always! See you there best friend!"

Glad, Ichigo walked to the registration desk, after seeing his friend walk off to see what class he was to be put in this year. As usual, there was a old woman with grey hair, big glasses as big as the moon, and a big mouth waiting for him.

"Name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, incoming senior."

"Here boy, take it." The woman obviously did not like children.

Taking his slip of paper he walked off and opened the paper.

"Room 12-A huh? "

He wasn't in the same room Keigo was, least that was something to look forward too.

Ichigo glanced as his watch. 7:45 AM. He had 15 minutes before he had to report to class. Might as well look around. All around him were people who were hanging out with their friends in their own respective groups. Giggling, talking, and sharing with their friends of how great a summer they had, and how coming back to school this year was going to be fun.

Ichigo only had one word for all of this bullshit around him. Pointless. Friends were a nuisance, and that made girls trash. No he was not sexist. He just found that girls were all fake, when it came to things like relationship and love. He found this truth out as he looked at the numerous groups of girls who would turn his way, look at him, turn back around and giggled.

He was used to it. He was even named as the "hottest junior of the year" last year. As if he cared. It was ironic though, although he was girl popular, he was probably known to be the biggest loner in the whole school. Not that he was ignored by people, but more of the fact he ignored people around him.

Turning his head, he saw the popular group. There were the cheerleaders, the jocks, and the wannabe gangsters. Now Ichigo was great as sports too, but he never bragged about his skills. He was exceptional at basketball and soccer, but made sure he would never join the school teams. Not that he wasn't good enough, fact he would probably be ranked top 3 on the team. It was more of saving the trouble of making him more popular than he was.

He could honestly say he hated the fame. He just.. He just hated people in general. Glancing at his clock it read 7:50 AM.

"Hey there cutie!"

Ichigo raised his head, to be looking at one of the cheerleaders walk up to him, obviously trying to flirt with him."

With his usual scowl, he looked up at the girl, and just gave her a cold expression.

"Get out of the way"

With that he passed the girl as if she had never existed. The girl, shocked, turned around to yell at the boy.

"JERK!"

Ichigo let go a small smirk. It was damn worth it, cheerleaders were girls who just tried to hook up with the hottest guy at school so they can raise their status of "being cool". To make one feel like shit brought joy in his heart.

"Oy, what the hell is your problem."

Ichigo turned around to face the man in which that voice belonged, only to be confronted by 5 other teenagers, probably his age, all with angry faces.

The cheerleader from before ran to join the five other boys.

"Stop it Renji, no need to pick a fight."

"No, Sakura, I am not going some orange-haired freak, talk smack about you and get away with it."

The red-haired boy pulled up his sleeve, and was getting ready to fight Ichigo. Following their leader, the 4 other boys, who Ichigo vaguely remembered as Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Yumichika, and Jidanbou.

"Heh"

Ichigo, faced a lot worse during his middle school years. He laughed inside, the first day of school, and he already caused trouble. Yup, sounds like something he would do.

The crowds of people froze in their tracks. They all glued their eyes on the crowd of 6 men in fighting stances, with eyes that read, I'm ready to kick your ass".

The tension dramatically begin to rise, and every second added to the moment, only led towards more rage.

Without further a due, Renji, got his hand into a fist and made the first move.

Ichigo seeing the punch coming, began to dodge it when suddenly something came in between the fist and him.

Or more like, someone.

Renji had stopped his fist midway, and saw who was standing in front of him.

"Stop it Renji, it's the first day of school, give me a break."

Ichigo, was dumb struck and was facing a back of a girl he didn't know. Judging by her clothes, white tank-top with a light blue skirt, he knew she was part of the cheerleader crowd. Her black raven-like hair had a very sweet fragrance. Being next to such a girl, Ichigo inhaled the intoxicating smell of the petite girl.

"Rukia... I'' I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry idiot."

The black-haired woman then turned around to face Ichigo. Ichigo still trying to absorb at what just happened did not see what was coming next.

SMACK. Ichigo put his hands on his head, to hold in the pain that had aroused from the girls fist.

"And that's what you get for being so rude towards my friend"

RINNNNG

"Cmon Sakura, we got class."

Slowly, after the black-haired woman's exit with her friend, the crowd around him began to disperse.

"Your lucky, she interfered. Next time you wont be so lucky."

Ichigo stared at the red-haired boy and before he could return a comment, he and his 4 friends turned around to head towards class.

Ichigo then began to head towards his own class. He knew judging from how the day started, that this was going to be a bad day. But he couldn't help it but feel a little different after his encounter with the raven-haired cheerleader.

"Just who was she?" He muttered under his breathe.

He slowly found his way towards his classroom. Looking at the door sign labeled "12-A" He entered the room. Students were already sitting in their assigned seats. The teacher, a sophisticated lady with brown hair, and modern styled glasses, looked at the boy who was late.

"Name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"And can you explain to me why you are late on the first day of school?"

"Got no excuse."

"Hmph, then take your seat, the seats are arranged in alphabetical order, so it shouldn't be hard to find your seat."

With that Ichigo peered over to look for an empty seat, knowing that his last name started with a K he would be sitting somewhere in the middle. And when he looked there she was. The same raven headed girl who had both saved his life, and hit him. A feeling of excitement and anger filled him at the same time. For some reason he was obliged in getting closer to his person, but at the same time he was reminded of the hit she had given him. It was evident that it still hurt as it ached from the back of his head. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice her beautiful violet eyes.

"Well? Will you stop staring at Kuchiki-san and get to your seat? You can stare at her all you want when you take your seat"

Ichigo was shocked. The whole class was roaring with laughter. Was he staring at her? Oh, how embarrassing.

The black-haired girl just blushed at the embarrassment and gave a quick glare at the boy.

Oh boy was he in for it now. He first makes fun of her friend, and then gets her embarrassed in front of the whole class. All on the first day of school. Yup this was going to be one hell of a day, let alone school year.

He walked up the stairs and took his seat. Too embarrassed to look at the raven girl he looked down at his desk and began to hope that the awkward aura between him and her would disappear.

"With that settled, hello class my name is Mrs. Ohara and I will be your senior teacher for this school year of 2007. Being seniors and all, you might be thinking I will have you have an easy year. Well, your wrong."

The whole class groaned at her comment.

"But, today I will start you off easy. There are 30 people in this class and since Karakura high is such a big school, your assignment for the first day of school is to interview the person next to you, and get acquainted with them quickly. This is the only homework you will have today, so I expect it to be good!

The students cheered. It was such an easy assignment. All except for the Kurosaki Kuchiki pair.

"Great, first I disrespect her friend, make her look bad, and then I get to get to know her. Great way to start off an impression Ichigo." Ichigo muttered to himself.

Expecting a groan or a sigh from his partner he let out a quiet sigh. Head still hung low, he felt bad about what he did, and figured he being the man, should at least say sorry. After all, it was his fault for all the incidents that had happened this morning.

"Hey, so, what's your name again?"

Ichigo, bewildered looked up to see a cheerful petite girl look at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Ichigo, feeling a little nervous, stammered slowly,

"K-Kurosaki..Kurosaki Ichigo."

Why was he so nervous? She was just a everyday snobby cheerleader. Or was she? Was she more?

Looking at the raven headed girl, he began to see her frowning at him. What did he do this time?

"You know, your pretty rude, day dreaming while talking to someone, and not even asking their name after they asked for yours."

Ichigo, feeling dumbstruck for the second time that day, came to his quick realization and looked at the girl.

"Sorry, so what's your name?"

"Kuchiki Rukia"

The raven-headed girl let out a happy smile and looked at the boy.

Ichigo, couldn't help but feel somewhat happy in his heart. He didn't know why he felt so good, but at least it wasn't the usual feelings he would have.

Maybe, this day wouldn't be as horrible as he thought it would be.

**A/N so what did you think? Review, and tell me your thoughts, im all ears!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trig Happy bet

**A/N IM BACK! Chapter 2. I DON'T OWN BLEACH, just the plot, thanks for the reviews, I figure I should write more just cause I feel like it.**

**Chapter 2. The Trig Happy Bet**

Looking into his amber colored eyes, Kuchiki Rukia could not help but seem just a little interested in this boy that seemed to have some kind of staring problem. It was like as if he had never seen a cheerleader before in his life. Then again she had never seen a boy with orange hair in her life either.

"So... umm do you have any hobbies?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo still holding her genuine smile. At least he was shifting to the initiative asking the questions first this time.

"Well, I like to dance, sing, collect bunny dolls..."

Ichigo just stared at her violet eyes, losing his grip of reality and of what she was saying. Her eyes were like the depths of a dark ocean, full of mystery, yet splendor.

"Hang out with my friends, play basketball, kick box, karate, kendo, and beating up jerks."

Ichigo didn't catch those last hobbies, quite correctly, or so he thought so.

"Wait, wait. Can you repeat what you just said? I think I heard wrong"

Rukia arching an eyebrow looked at the boy with a frown starting to form on her lips.

"Well, I said, I liked to play basketball, kick box, karate, kendo and beating up jerks, especially ones that don't listen to me the first time"

Ichigo was starting to get a little irritated. He barely even knew the girl for five minutes and she was already insulting him. And she did kendo, karate, and basketball? Ichigo was not sexist, but he just couldn't believe a cheerleader who was especially so small and fragile looking, can do all those things.

"Um you sure you can play basketball? Karate? " A smirk started to rise from Ichigo's face as she saw the girl's head starting to form a vein clearly stating she was not happy at what he was saying.

Well, she got me pissed off, its only fair if I returned that favor, Ichigo thought. Might as well finish his thoughts.

"And, you surely couldn't beat up people, that's for sure, I mean, I bet you couldn..."

Ichigo's life flashed between his eyes. He remembered a blur of what seemed to be a hand and before he knew it he was on the ground, arms locked behind his back, with the same petite raven-headed girl on top of him, one foot standing triumphantly on her fallen aggressor.

Mrs. Ohara and the class heard the ruckus and witnessed the position Rukia put Ichigo. Suddenly, the class burst out with more laughter, more than the first time. Ichigo felt so embarrassed. Not only was he found staring at a girl for the first time in his life, but now by that same girl, his ass was handed to him. In the same day, the same class.

Maybe he was wrong bout this day turning out for the better.

Still giggling, Mrs. Ohara, secretly wanting to absorb the scene a little longer, had to be the mature one in the room.

"Kuchiki-san, whatever Kurosaki-kun had said to you, I am pretty sure it does not deserve humiliation towards his classmates."

Again the class roared in laughter. Rukia then turned her head sideways giving out a small hmph, and let Ichigo go. Ichigo didn't know what was more painful. The aching of his back, or the fact that he had to get up and face the roaring crowd of people.

The girls, that were already attracted to the handsome 17 year old, just oogled their eyes on to him with the look of concern, and Rukia felt the glares radiating from the other females. She didn't care, the guy deserved it.

RINNNNNNG!

Class was over, finally. Ichigo got up packed his things and began to head out towards the door. Laughter being heard from behind him, his head fumed at the thought of what that damn raven-headed girl did to him.

"Bitch" he muttered.

A group of guys were following Ichigo, and began to tease him.

"Carrot-head got his ass kicked!"

"Well deserved"

"He gets beaten up by a girl, how pathetic."

The boys renewed the roaring of laughter, until one boy, stood up with a smirk and yelled out.

Ichigo, this time using his mind, decided it was well not worth it to pick a fight again. Instead he headed towards his next class. Boy, this was going to be a long day.

As he entered his calculus class, he took his seat where his name had been labeled. Then, she came in the room.

Dammit. Ichigo thought. List that made my first of school hell. 1. Piss off raven girl's friend 2. Got her embarrassed in front of the whole class, 3. Made fun of her hobbies.

HE didn't want to have to add more to his list, because every time he did, he always got something negative out of it.

"Its you again"

Ichigo looked up, thinking about his list, he didn't notice the harbinger of pain enter the room. Ichigo refueled from the previous event looked at her and gave her a glare. She glared right back at him and if looks can kill, Ichigo would not be breathing right about now.

RING!

"Okay class take your seats." Said the old teacher, with a goofy hairstyle, and the hair color of a polar bear's fur.

Please call me, Mr. Quang, And good morning to you all! I hope you kids feel good, today because you have a pop quiz to start off the new year!

The class groaned. Oh this could not be good.

"Don't worry though, the quiz is only considered one question and is worth 25 points."

So in other words, it's a pass or fail test meaning that if they failed, they start the school year with a 0 in math. Wonderful. Many of the students began to sweat, how nerve wrecking.

"But, assuming since most of you did not study, I will give you a lucky chance. You are too pair up to your classmate across from you. IT will double your chances, on getting the problem right! Now isn't that fair?"

The class only let out louder groans. 1, 2 , 3 people? Did it matter? Everyone knew that no one studied for this stupid quiz, let alone it being a pop quiz.

Rukia was horrified. She hated math. She had a list of her strong points. That included fighting, sports, cheerleading, English, Japanese, History, and business, but not math. Anything but math.

She turned around to face her partner. She sighed with the deepest regret. Surely the carrot-head boy was just as dumbstruck as her. She was doomed. She could imagine the big F on her forehead now.

"Well now good luck, and have fun!"

Mr. Quang then initiated the test, by handing out each pair of students one test sheet. As Rukia got hers, she just stared at it blankly and with horror.

The problem was worth 25 points, but the problem itself was a gigantic trig table. In the table, the directions asked to find all 6 different types of trig functions, and label them to their corresponding quadrants. Rukia looked over to see if any of her friends were having any luck, all of them shared the same expression she had. Clueless, and horrified. She then turned her head to her partner.

The boy looked disinterested in the problem.

" By the way class, you have 15 minutes Enjoy!"

Not a sound of pencil could be heard for the first 5 minutes. This was insane! This was not fair! He can't give a quiz that no one can answer! Ichigo looked at the raven-headed girl who seemed to panic with immense fear. He didn't like that look.

"Well, aren't you going to solve it."

Rukia glared at him with intense agitation and hatred.

"I would if I could dumbass, its quite obvious you don't know shit either. And don't tell me to do all the damn work, because its your fucking grade too." She whispered heavily.

Ichigo just looked at her, and yawned.

"Here if I do it, will you calm down. ... Ichigo thought for a bit and a smirk had appeared on his face. And, ask for forgiveness for what you done today this morning.

Rukia looked dumbfounded. Why did she have to apologize! But then again the clock was ticking, and she wanted this A.

"Fine, I will apologize, only if we ace this!"

"You also gotta call me master for the next week"

She glared at him and Ichigo was sure that she mouthed out the words of What the F#$.

Ichigo just kept his smile, and looked at her with the eyes of, is that a yes or no.

With just 6 minutes left, she had no choice but to oblige.

With her nod, Ichigo snatched the paper from her. Rukia was found to be staring at Ichigo. There he was, scribbling numbers down like lightening. Drawing out triangles for references, and finding the reference angles for the trig functions. He had finished in roughly 3 minutes.

"Here, least you can do is right our names on it. You gotta do some work."

Rukia, still speechless, obediently took the paper, and wrote down their names.

"Well times up! Hand me your papers now!"

The class mumbled curse words towards Mr. Quang, as they handed their papers towards the top. After collecting all the papers, Mr Quang smiled and told his class, "Well their will be no lesson today, for I am going to grade your papers right on the spot to tell you your scores! Isn't that exciting!? Well for the rest of the period you have free time, so please socialize with your friends. After all it is the first day of school!"

With that Mr. Quang sat down at his desk and began to grade the quizzes.The class, taking advantage of the free time that they were given, began to discuss with each other how hard the pop quiz was.

"That test was unbelievable, there is no way anyone got anything higher than a 2 on that crap."

"Yeah man, it was impossible."

Rukia was pondering at the deal she had just made with the carrot-haired boy. Ask for forgiveness, and call him master for a whole week? That boy sure was cocky. He probably just scribbled random numbers, just so that he can act all smart and tough.

"Oi Rukia, how was that test for you?"

Rukia raised her head to make eye contact with her friends, Renji, Rangiku, Hinamori, and Ikkaku. Renji and Ikkaku both being basketball players, and Rangiku and Hinamori on the cheerleader squad.

Ichigo only took a quick gaze and looked back. Figured, she was probably a snob after all. All her friends seemed to be like it.

Renji stared at the orange-haired freak, but decided to ignore him for now, he was not worth his time.

"I didn't know anything. I think I failed."

How cold, Ichigo thought. He did all that work, yet she didn't believe that he had done a legit job. Let alone she specifically left him out of the equation, that he was her partner and that it should be we instead of I.

"Well no worries, we'll just complain if no one gets a high score. He cant just give everyone here all F's for the beginning of the semester." Renji stated.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed in unison.

"Besides if Rukia couldn't do it, I know no one else here can!" Hinamori stated with quite her usual cheerful tone.

Rukia, wanted to object, but deep down she knew it. Although she was not good at math, it didn't mean she sucked at it. Like any other strong point that just came to her head naturally, she had to study math hardcore, before getting the simplest concept. The fact that she had no time to study or prepare for this pop quiz, was what led her to her downfall. Other wise she would have studied all night to pass it.

"All right class! I got your scores!"

The class groaned. IT was like waking up from a nightmare, only to face another one.

"Now, the school rules apply, that I can not read off your scores out loud publicly, so if you want to know how you did, I will call your name in alphabetical order, and just respond yes or no if you want to know! With that said

Abarai?

"Yeah"

"0"

The class would usually laugh, but they realized their mortal fate. They probably received the same scores as he did.

"Benisuke?"

"Yes"

"0"

The list when on and on.

"Hinamori?"

"Y-yes"

"2"

The class cheered. Someone seemed to know what they were doing.

"Congrats, Hinamori, it seems you're the smartest one of out all of us this year" Rukia had said with a wide smile across her face.

Hinamori, just blushing a little for the flattery rose her head and looked at her friends.

" It was a fluke, I just guessed and I got 2 out of 25 numbers right!"

Sweat drops formed and Rukia and her friends just smiled for the sake of friendship.

"Haha, well! Good job anyhow!"

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia gulped. She didn't want to know her grade would be a 0. That would mean she would have a 0 in the class. Nii-sama would not be happy with this. Although it was frightening, curiosity overcame her.

"Y-yes."

"25"

The atmosphere grew thick. Rukia knew all eyes had laid on her.

"Congratulation Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo! You are the only ones to have aced this test with flying colors!"

Renji, Hinamori, Ikkaku, and Rangiku just stared at their friend in disbelief.

"That's... that's amazing Rukia, where do you your brain of yours? " Renji stated.

"Oh my cutie! Reminds me to partner up with you when it comes to math groups!" Rangiku had said.

Hinamori looked at Rukia and smiled. "Expect nothing less from my best friend!"

Ikkaku just stared at the ceiling, clearly not caring.

"So how did you do it?" Ran-chan asked.

"Yeah! How did u do it? Do tell" Hinamori exclaimed.

Rukia was speechless, but before she could gather her thoughts, the carrot head said it for her. So Kuchiki-san, how did you do it?

Rukia looked at him, and opened her mouth, then closed it with a frown. She bit her lip and looked towards the side.

"Because of you, _Master_ Kurosaki."

Boy was her week turning bad.

Her four friends couldn't believe her ears.

"Rukia, what did you just call that scum bag over there?"

Ichigo smirked and looked at her again. "Well Kuchiki-san what did you call me?"

Rukia had it all planned out. She would go home, take a picture of Ichigo's face, paste it towards wall, and kick it a thousand times until it shattered into a million pieces.

"Master Kurosaki..."

RING!

Ichigo doubled in laughter. Well, Miss Kuchiki, I will see you around. Remember we have to meet for our getting to know each other project!

Ichigo got up took his books, and walked off towards the door leaving the dumb struck Rukia and friends behind.

Before he left, he turned around, his usual scowl lessened and looked at Rukia with eyes that read "haha take that bitch" and exited the doorway.

"Oh when I get my hands on him." Renji started to mutter, and began to pursue the orange-headed dog.

"No Renji, I made a bet with him. I told him I'd call him master if he would ace the test."

"WHAT?!"

Her friends let out a gasp!.

"Long story, ill explain on the way to lunch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n So what ya think? Yeah, its kinda awkward where im taking this story, but I promise to add more Ichi Ruki very soon. I just wanted to give Ichigo some brains in my story. I mean he was like the top 20 something in his class ) Anyhow review! Im gonna post chapter 3 very very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n. YO im back, thanks for the reviews ) ill try to input some of your great advice! Again thanks for the help!**

**Chapter 3: An upside unfortunate turn of events.: Hello Strawberry!**

"I don't believe you made such a stupid bet with that carrot-headed idiot."

The red-haired jock had his hands in his pockets and was walking with 4 of his closest friends. His eyes were locked on the petite raven girl looking both furious, yet somewhat glad at the same time.

"I told you Renji I had to. I mean its not totally that bad. Its just a word, besides I have an A in math class now! Isn't that more important?"

Rukia heard the whole group sigh with unison.

"Love, school isn't all about grades and academics!" said the blonde haired Rangiku.

Hinamori deciding to join the conversation turned to Rukia, facing her with her bobbed up black hair and the smile that would even make the sun jealous.

"Yeah, I mean there are other things like friends, food, fun times! and...annd..."

Rangiku just looked at her with disbelief.

"And..."

"She's trying to say boys." Rangiku raised her hands to her hips and just stared at Momo and sighed.

"Honestly, Momo you can be so innocent sometimes."

Hinamori at her best, tried to hide her blush, but it was clear that she was as red as an apple. All her friends just looked and laughed.

Once they reached their table, they all sat down to have their lunch. As usual, Rukia had brought her homemade chicken sandwich which she loved to eat. After all, she had made it herself. Hinamori brought salad dressing and the guys were already munching away on their 100 cold porkchops that were probably left over from their dinners some time ago.

"Ran, aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

"Yeah, Rukii don't worry."

With that comment, she opened her backpack to only take out a huge cookie. A cookie that would feed a family of 3 and leave them quite full. The group just stared in disbelief.

"Thats...your lunch?" a rather shocked Renji asked.

"You can eat that by yourself?" Said a rather annoyed Ikkaku. He was never the type to really talk.

Hinamori and Rukia just eyed each other and shrugged. They found it absurd, but they would probably eat it anyway if it was theirs.

Renji leaned towards Ikkaku and whispered in his ear.

"She's an odd one huh, I bet thats her secret for that"

Renji gave a quick point at her chest and Ikkaku nodded. Rangiku overheard such immature boy talk and a vein began to pop.

Rukia, observing what was happening tried to be the pacifist. She leaned over to Rangiku and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Ran there just being boys let it go. Don't let little things like that get to you."

"Yeah...she should share her secret with Rukia. I think she nee...

And Renji never finished his sentence. Although if he did, it was not heard for he was kicked and flew 12 feet away from the table hitting a trash can. The lid flipped and flew in the air, only to land right back on the poor tomato. All the students turned their heads and an uprise of laughter escaped the loud cafeteria. But after a few moments, they all just shrugged. It was the usual. Lunch came, red-hair boy makes a comment, he gets kicked towards the trash can. Rukia was known for that, it was nothing new.

"Don't get little things get to you eh?"

Rangiku looked at Rukia who still had her fists clenched. Rukia then turned around realizing at what she had just done. Being a hypocrite and kicking Renji. Again.

"Haha, sorry Ran, guess I got carried away."

Rangiku just smiled and before they knew it, they finished their lunches and heading towards their last and final class of the day.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the red-headed freak who just got his ass served to him. Taking a bite of his sandwich, Ichigo just replayed the scene over and over again. Boy was it hilarious.

That girl named Rukia and her friends sitting at table. The bastard says something. That cheerleader kicks. Bastard gets his ass served. Boy, he just couldn't get enough. And to top it off, he found it extremely glad to see that cheerleader glower out an angry face. It made her look... kind of cute..

Cute?

Cute??

"What the hell am I thinking"

Ichigo muttered to himself as he finished his lunch and was heading towards class. He began to ponder at what he had just said, and then it came to him. Why was he looking at her in the first place?

Thoughts still cluttered, Ichigo just chose to ignore it.

"Probably just cause she humiliated me today in front of the whole class, that bitch. Yeah thats probably it. Yeah..."

Up in front of him, just a couple feet away, was that black raven girl. Probably heading towards her class, Ichigo couldn't help just how graceful her walking was. He remembered her scent, her fragrance, her angry face, her eyes..., and of course her kicks. He noticed her nice slim legs, and her.. Okay he had to stop now. This was ridiculous! Why was he noticing this irrational things about her? He didn't know. He noticed all these things about her, what he didn't notice was a lone skateboard directly ahead of him, untouched, and left outside by probably a student who was just checking in the classroom for whatever reason.

A costly mistake.

Without noticing before it was too late, the carrot-headed boy had stepped on the board and before he knew it he was clumsily on the board.

Thank god he knew the basics of skateboarding and had exceptional balance, or else he would have knocked into her.

Thats when two boys behind him, deciding it would be a good _harmless _prank towards a guy who had funky orange hair, pushed him with such force that it gave no time for Ichigo to realize at what had just happened. And by the time he did, it was too late. Way too late.

AIEE!

THUD!

Wheels still spinning on the board, Ichigo had slipped from the lack of balance and collided with something, or more specifically someone. His head on the ground and his back to the ceiling, he was sure he had been pushed by someone behind him. Eyes closed from the impact, Ichigo felt that he was now officially pissed. Oh they were going to pay. They were... but before could continue his train of thought, he again suffered from an intoxicating aura. Her aura. Then he realized he had probably crashed into that cheerleader. Opening his eyes he looked at where he exactly was.

"GET OFF ME. YOU PERVERT!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and what he saw in front of him was first unrecognizable, but then when it came to he had turned a very bright red. He could be charged sexual harassment for this. For where his face landed, was not a very appropriate spot.

The boys who had pushed Ichigo began cracking up in laughter.

"He landed on her ass Zack!"

"HAHA yeah like LITERALLY!"

"HAHAHA"

Pulling himself back together, Ichigo was pissed, soo pissed. He was going to knock both of em silly, knock em down like they never saw it coming. Then it happened. A flash. A kick and then another kick. Both boys jaws all swollen, they started to sniffle and ran off, in fear they would get caught crying.

"Damn" Ichigo thought. She was fast. So fast. She had the looks of a woman, but the strength of a man and the speed of a demon. Really, what was she?

Head still fuming, and swearing he could see devil ears pop out of her head, she turned around to face the now terrified Ichigo. She wanted to say something, but realized that she couldn't. After all it was obvious he did not do it on purpose.

Fuming, she left him without saying a word, looking furious, and the look that she was going to murder someone.

For some reason, he had a strong feeling guilt brewing up in his heart and wanted to chase after her to ask for her forgiveness, but then he just chose to ignore that feeling. He didn't know what was up with him, but he had to ignore it and get rid of it. It was annoying him. It wouldn't stop annoying him. In fact, it bothered him for the rest of the day. As class ended, he immediately started to walk home. He was tired, and still lingered on the latest incident. Somewhere deep in his heart, he was disappointed at the event, cause now him being friends with her would be impossible. Besides, from far away it probably looked perverted to all the kids around. Not only did he really screwed up with that cheerleader, but now his reputation was in shambles.

Ichigo still in deep thought, turned a corner and glanced up. Like a god forbidden chance, there she was again. Walking alone. Before he knew what he was thinking, his body reacted for him.

"Oi! "

What was her name again? Rukie? Rukia? Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia!"

The petite raven girl turned around, searching for the person who had addressed her. Noticing the carrot head, she turned back around with a hmph and continued walking. Ichigo deciding it was now or never, ran up to catch up to her and cut her off, positioning himself in front of her. Rukia noticing she couldn't just give him a cold shoulder turned her head and gave a little hmph.

"Hey Ru.. Kuchiki-chan. Look. Im sorry, about this whole day. Ichigo scratched his head and looked towards the ground. He hated apologizing. He never did apologize and he had no idea why he was in front of this person he just met today.

Rukia noticing his tone of voice decided to look at him. She didn't notice, but up close the boy that had supposedly made her day a living hell, didn't look so bad and his nervous look made her smile inside.

" I mean... like its not everyday you get this bad of a day. I mean those incidents, the last incident. I just want to again say im sorry, and if there are anything I can do to make you feel better just ask.

Before realizing just how broad that statement was, Ichigo regretted saying it, but it was too late.

A smirk rose and her violet-eyes gave off a welcoming aura.

"Oh its nothing, don't be sorry!"

Ichigo relieved that she had forgiven him sighed with great relief.

"I mean I understand, it's not everyday I get to encounter with such a forgiving-seeking boy like you, slave.

"Haha, why thanks. I'm glad you.."

Wait just a minute... that girl had just called him a slave!

"Wait. Wait wait. HOLD UP. What the hell Kuchiki-chan im not your damn slave."

Rukia's grin grew wider.

"Well, now you are. I mean it's the least you can comply too. After all you were the first person to violate me."

Ichigo was speechless. What possible come back can he use with that?

Rukia just giggled. He looked cute when he looked lost and confused.

"Well here"

She took out a notepad and wrote down her number and then handed it to him.

"Call me. We gotta meet up for that getting to know each other project. It is due on Friday you know."

Still dumbfounded, Ichigo took the paper with mechanically. His brain still not absorbing in at what had just happened.

"Okay. Well bye my strawberry! Ill' see you tomorrow hopefully!"

She began running off, but after taking 3 steps, she turned back around.

"And its Master Kuchiki-chan to you."

She winked at him and turned back around. It was not until she turned the corner, when he realized he had just been stripped of his pride, his dignity, and his morals all in one conversation. Not only that, but for the first time he felt powerless. He couldn't usher out a single damn word.

Cursing at himself he looked at the paper in his hand. Least he had her number. Someway to contact her. Someway to show that he knew her. It felt good. Shrugging off at what had just happened, Ichigo just continued walking. He had 16 hours before he would have to confront his master again.

**A/N** **HAHA sorry, guys for the long wait. I personally don't like the way I kinda wrote this chapter. Nonetheless, I felt like I had to post it. Can you see the future to be relationship ) haha I can! For the tips, I tried using less commas, and structure my sentences more correctly, thanks for the help! Chapter 4 will be up probably on Friday. I got some finals coming up so I wont be working on this story for a bit. If u have any ideas that h should add in the future feel free to tell me! Like I said im all ears for advice, criticism, and encouragement ) thanks!**

P.S I promise the days in this story get shorter. Lol 3 chapters for one day. I realized that was ridiculous. Well TTYL GUYS


End file.
